captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Taro Misaki/Techniques
This is the section about Taro Misaki's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. 'Techniques' Aerial shots *'Diving Header': This diving header shot is used when the ball is low in the air. Moving at a high-speed while also hitting the ball accurately requires a significant amount of skill. *'Double Diving header' (ダブルダイビングヘッド) is a coordinated shot made possible by the mutual trust between Tsubasa and Misaki. One player shoots, and when the keeper returns the ball with a header, the other player, who has moved in on the opposite side of the goal, finishes with a diving header. *'High Speed Tornado Sky Alpha': is the most powerful technique of Tsubasa and Misaki's Golden Combi, developed from the Madrid Olympics tournament. a new technique developed exclusively for the Madrid Olympics. *'Jumping Volley Twin Shot': A double volley in mid-air, made by two players at the same time. Misaki is able to do this shot with Hyuga. *'Jumping Header': The player heads the ball while it's high in the air. This technique requires that the player possesses sufficient skill to keep his balance in mid-air while accurately hitting the ball. Misaki is even able to jump higher than Tsubasa and Cruyfford in their personal clashRising Sun arc, chapter 13.. *'Jumping Volley': This volley shot is used when the ball is low in the air―the player jumps up to shoot without first trapping the ball. Its use relies on the player being able to time his run-up right and having the skill to strike the center of the ball correctly. *'Jumping Twin Shot' (w/ Tsubasa) *'Overhead Kick': Technique by shooting the ball in mid-air. *'Twin Overhead / Double Overhead': In this incredible technique, both players simultaneously perform an overhead kick while the ball is high in the air. As with a Twin Shot, the ball spins unpredictably, giving it a winding trajectory. *'Twin Shot': A special shot in which two players kick the ball simultaneously. It gives the ball a highly irregular spin and a winding trajectory that makes it extremely hard to save. Misaki is able to perform this shot with Tsubasa and Matsuyama. Ground shots *'Boomerang Shot' (ブーメランシュート, būmeran shūto) is the special shot mastered by Misaki, which cuts a large boomerang-like arc, while in Africa. He positions himself to the side of the goal and shoots so that the ball rises up. *'Flash Raiju Shot' (閃光雷獣シュート, senkō raijū shūto) is basically a triple Raiju Shot. In this special shot, Hyuga begins with a Raiju Pass, then Tsubasa and Misaki follow up by unleashing a Skywing Shot together simultaneously. The resulting shot is swinging and flashing like a flying light. *'S.S.S': This long shot is Misaki's most powerful and advanced technique, developed in Road to 2002 arc. With this shot, he was able to perfecly make his début in the J1 League. Cooperative tactics *'Japanese Golden Combi': Misaki can pass and shoot with only faint eye movements, he can do this technique in perfect synchronization with his friend and teammate Tsubasa. *'Japanese Golden Trio' (w/ Tsubasa and Aoi) *'Meiwa Quartet' (w/ Hyuga, Takeshi & Wakashimazu) Defensive techniques *'Magnificent Interception' (華麗なパスカット) is when the player reads the timing and trajectory of his opponent's pass, and intercepts it with perfect timing. The magnificent, streamlined way in which it's executed always wows spectators. *'Swift Interception' (素早いパスカット) is a technique relies on the player's natural reflexes and agility. He moves swiftly, intercepting incoming passes. Dribble and feints *'International Dribble' (インターナショナルなドリブル) is Misaki's dribbling play-style while traveling around the world in the Battle of World Youth arc. It makes use of the skills he learned in France, Africa and other countries around the world during the 1st Asian Qualifiers. This allows him to weave past his opponents with unparalleled ball control. thumb|185px|Magnificent dribble thumb|185px|Green-Cut Pass *'Magnificent Dribble' (華麗なドリブル) This dribbling technique uses a French football style, weaving in feints and turns to dodge smoothly past opponents. This style made him being called the Artist of the Field. *'Roulette' (ルーレット, rūretto) is a feint basically consisting of spinning the body around an opponent while dragging the ball along. *'Straight Line Dribble' (直線的なドリブル) is Hyuga's trademark dribble, which Misaki uses in the Madrid Olympics, a powerful dribbling which relies only on brute strength alone to push past opponents in a single straight line. Pass *'Boomerang Pass' *'Heel Pass' (ヒールパス) is a pass done with the heel, usually aimed behind the user. *'Heel Lift Pass' (ヒールリフトパス) is the Heel Lift, but used as a pass. *'Green-Cut Pass' (グリーンカットパス, gurīn katto pasu) is a special skill that puts a sharp backspin on a middle pass. It's a technical pass that bounces once before reaching a teammate, making it easy to trap. *'Through pass' (スルーパス) is a pass going through the opponent defense line, reaching a teammate, on the verge of the offside. It's also called penetrating pass or deep pass. Videos Misaki skills: Senko Raiju Shot Taro Misaki! Senko Raiju Shoot! External links * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa site * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' DB Notes Category:List of techniques